Superman
Superman is a legend in Metropolis and throughout the world. If Superman is near, everything is going to be okay. Clark Kent is an accomplished reporter for the Daily Planet and is married to co-reporter Lois Lane. Background Light years away, the planet Krypton explodes. Kal-El, son of Kryptonian scientists, rockets towards Earth in a capsule. Kal-El's capsule crashes in a field near Smallville, Kansas. Discovered by the Kents, Kal-El is claimed as their own son, Clark Kent. Kal-El, aka Clark Kent enrolls in school at Eisenhower Elementary. Clark becomes kindergarten friends with Lana Lang and Pete Ross. Clark, at age 6, lifts an ox and astonishes his adopted parents. Clark remains unharmed after being trampled by a bull. At age 12, Clark is playing football and accidently breaks another boy's arm. His adoptive parents reveal to Clark the truth of his Kryptonian origins. Lar Gand of Daxam arrives on earth with amnesia and Clark names him "Mon-El". Clark sends Lar to the Phantom Zone when he contracts lead poisoning. As a freshman, Clark meets a new student named Lex Luthor. Kidnapped by minons of Apokolips, Clark is taken to the future but returns without any memory of having left. Members of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 30th Century recruit Clark into their ranks. Clark begins engaging in several heroic acts as a teenager. After graduating High School, Clark tells Lana Lang about his powers. Clark leaves Smallville to travel the world and learn its cultures, languages and customs. Clark returns and begins attending college at the University of Metropolis. Graduating college with a degree in Journalism, Clark moves to Metropolis. Clark is forced to display his powers openly to save a crashing space-plane. Seeking advice from his parents, Clark becomes a public hero known as Superman while hiding his true identity. Clark begins his career as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Superman discovers his vulnerability to magic when he confronts the Cult of Thahn with Dr. Occult's assistance. Superman and Batman first meet and work to capture a criminal. Superman openly confronts Lex Luthor who is arrested for public endangerment. Superman exposes Luthor's hoax concerning an invasion from Krypton. Upstaging Luthor, Superman rescues Metropolis from nuclear terrorists. Superman helps defeat Xotar and is offered membership into the JLA. He politely declines. After discussing the issue, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman join the JLA. Superman becomes friends with Jimmy Olsen who is eventually hired at the Daily Planet as a copy boy. Bizarro and Superman encounter for the first time. Superman helps the rest of the JLA to establish their orbital headquarters. The United Nations agree to sanction the JLA as global peacekeepers. On the planet of Apokolips, the JLA and the JSA oppose Darkseid. Metallo, a cyborg run on Kryptonite, created by Dr. Vale is stolen by Luthor. Ultra-Humanite, & his Secret Society of Supervillains, battle the JLA and JSA. Superman and Captain marvel meet as they battle Sivana's schemes. A plot by Darkseid causes the JLA to disband. Wonder Woman and Superman cooperate in saving Olympus from Darkseid. Superman helps Earth's heroes to repel an invasion by the Alien Alliance. Superman exiles himself to space where he encounters Mongul and the Eradicator, an ancient Kryptonian artifact. After his return, the Eradicator constructs the Fortress of Solitude. Mr. Myzptlk grants Lex Luthor Red Kryptonite who uses it against Superman. Temporarily powerless from the Red Kryptonite, Clark proposes to Lois Lane and afterwards confesses that he is Superman. The United Nations remove their sanction from the Justice League. Leading an impromptu team, Superman repels Brainiac's assault on the Earth. The Justice League is reformed without U.N. sanction & Superman leads a team. Superman engages in an epic battle with Doomsday. He defeats the monster but is killed in the process. Several impostors arise and claim to be Superman in Kal-El's place. The Eradicator revives Superman within the Fortress of Solitude and returns to America in a Kryptonian warsuit. With the assistance of Superboy, Supergirl, Steel and Hal Jordan, Superman defeats Mongul and the Cyborg. NASA, with Superman's help, puts astronauts on Mars for the first time. Superman, with other heroes, resumes the splintered Justice League. A Sun-Eater attacks the solar system and saps Superman's powers but is defeated when Hal Jordan sacrifices himself. Clark Kent marries Lois Lane. Dominus takes control of Superman, who becomes oppressive, alienates others, and operating from his fortress. Luthor orchestrates the destruction of the Fortress of Solitude. Superman faces Doomsday's body inhabited by Brainiac's mind and imprisons Doomsday within transport tubes on the moon. Steel assists Superman in erecting a new Fortress of Solitude. Lois is revealed to be an impostor, replaced by Parasite. Batman and Superman rescure Lois from captivity outside Metropolis. Superman, with Steel, the Star-Spangled Kid and S.T.R.I.P.E. prevent a terrorist attack on Lex Luthors inauguration day. Superman defends his moral code against Manchester Black and his 'Elite'. Lois, Batman and Superman remove a Kryptonite ring from the White House. Lex Luthor learns Clarks secret identity. Dracula confronts Clark but is defeated by solar reserves in Clark's body. Clark is 'fired' from the Daily Planet when he fails to provide corroboration for a story against the president. Secretly, Perry keeps him on staff. Superman survives Manchester Black's assault, adamant in his morals. Manchester Black erases Luthor's knowledge of Superman's secret identity. Clark regains his job at the Daily Planet after exposing an illegal detention of Luthor's former bodyguard. Batman detects a capsule containing Kara Zor-El, Kal-El's biological cousin. Superman, Batman, Big Barda and Wonder Woman rescue Kara Zor-El when Darkseid has her kidnapped from Themyscira. Superman presents his cousin, Kara Zor-El, to the world as the new Supergirl. Clark quits being Superman and teaches at the Avenger Academy Superboy takes over as Superman while Clark gets his head on straight. Personality As Clark Kent: Clark is the classic do-gooder. He doesn't use foul language, he is always courteous and kind, and he intentionally comes across as drull and boring. But he is an accomplished writer, using his power of the press to inform the world of stories that might get swept under the rug in favor of larger stories. He fights for the 'little guy', and is fiercely loyal to his family and friends. He is known for his patience when dealing with people and his affinity for treating them with respect. His morals were ground into him as he was being raised by his adoptive parents, he doesn't have the capacity in his heart to hate, murder, or steal anything. He comitted to anything that he sets his mind to, not only socially, but also in his heroic aspects. As Superman: Superman is the model of what every other hero adheres to. He instills confidence in others due to the confidence that he shows himself. When he arrives on the scene, other people visibly relax because they know that whatever the situation is, there is hope because he is there. He has become more than just a hero, he is a symbol of hope. He belives that one man can made a difference, and that is instilled into his work ethic, he won't give up, he's too darned stubborn, and he expects the same out of those that he works with. His sense of duty is perhaps his most key aspect. There has never been a moment where he has thought not to reply to a cry for help. He has a tendancy to be selfless, putting others problems before his own in any given situation. He is willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good of those around him. He has shown a great capacity for trust, even trusting members of the Justice League with his true identity. He will never not answer the call for help from those that he calls friends and allies. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-10-09 - Museum of Unnatural History - Clark's interviewing at the museum. Zinda's there too. Kara visits. Then, of course... robot dinosaur attack. *2012-03-12 - Super-Harsh! - Superman returns to Earth and is angry with what Kara did while under Red K. Kal-El drives his cousin to quit being Supergirl! Gasp! *2012-03-14 - Super Family Counselling - Starfire brings Superman to talk to Kara in hopes of reconciliation. It does not go as planned. *(DCTV: 2012-03-14 - Press Conference with Superman) Second Player's Logs *2012-08-15 - Returning the Torch - Conner returns the cape, metaphorically, to Clark. Diana and Krypto are there to celebrate the occasion. There are cookies, and father/son bonding. *2012-08-16 - Super Family Reunion - Kal-El is back on the job as Superman. First order of business - making amends to Kara and catching up on her life. *2012-08-18 - Thunder Tyrant Lizard - The Avengers and Justice League face off against Godzilla outside of New Jersey. *2012-08-31 - Invader Skrull: Tie Me Up Wonder Woman! - Natu meets two of the founders of the Justice League, to discuss a new crisis. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken